


Kunyanyikan Lagu Lonceng Angin

by Thebe_Sitepu



Category: Fuuma no Kojirou, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: AU!MNT Gaiden, Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Romance, Romance Straight, Songfic, Spiritual, Tigerfog, Tragic Romance, Wagakki Band
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebe_Sitepu/pseuds/Thebe_Sitepu
Summary: Semenjak usia 16 tahun, Karai berkomunikasi dengan Kirikaze menggunakan surat yang dikirimkan lewat kabut. 4 tahun berlalu, namun tak ada balasan dari Kirikaze. Karai menunggu balasan dari pria yang ia cintai sampai ia berusia 38 tahun. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan Kirikaze?





	Kunyanyikan Lagu Lonceng Angin

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Halo! Author kembali lagi dengan cerita baru. Kali ini ceritanya diadaptasi dari lagunya Wagakki Band yang judulnya “Fūrin no Uta Utai” yang terjemahannya adalah yang ada di judul fanfic ini. Fanfic ini crossover Fūma no Kojiro dan TMNT dan bergenre perpaduan romance angst. Pairingnya pastinya crack banget, KiriKa (Kirikaze x Karai). Versi TMNT yang dipakai adalah versi 2003 dan AU di fanfic ini adalah AUnya MNT Gaiden karyanya Tigerfog di Deviantart, dan ini 4 tahun setelah event di chapter prolognya MNT Gaiden di awal-awal cerita fanfic ini lalu berlanjut ke event MNT Gaiden sebenarnya. Oh iya, cerita ini diceritain dari sudut pandangnya Karai. I don’t own Fūma no Kojiro and TMNT. WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!

_**Sora wo oyogu, kumo wo tomete (Berenang di langit, menghentikan awan)** _  
_**Ame wo tsuite, katarikakeru (Menyentuh hujan, dan mulai berkata)** _  
_**“Boku wa hitori, kage mo nakute” (Apakah ku sendiri, tak memiliki bayangan?)** _  
_**Sugata miezu, samayou kaze (Wujudku tak terlihat, angin yang mengembara)** _  
_**Ano hi kimi, wo nokoshi (Hari itu, ku meninggalkan mu)** _  
_**Owari wo tsugeta, inochi yo (dan hidupku telah ditakdirkan berakhir)** _

* * *

  
Sudah 4 tahun berlalu setelah pertemuanku dengan Kirikaze. Pertemuanku dengannya berawal dari ketika aku masih mengikuti apa yang ayahku perintahkan. Kami pergi ke Jepang hanya untuk memburu musuh bebuyutan ayahku. Kala itu, mereka sedang dikirim oleh ayah mereka ke Jepang untuk latihan dengan Ancient Hamato. Aku memata-matai pergerakan mereka. Sayangnya, gerak-gerikku malah menarik perhatian klan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh sama sekali di Jepang. Klan itu adalah klan Fūma. Yang menjadi anggota klan itu adalah ninja-ninja kuat dengan berbagai ninjutsu pengecoh dan bahkan bisa membunuh musuh dengan cepat. Yang menangkapku waktu itu adalah Kirikaze dengan jurus kabutnya. * _Fūma mugenjin_ kalau tak salah namanya. Kabut itu menciptakan ilusi dirinya yang muncul di balik kabut dan bahkan menduplikasi dirinya. Akhirnya, aku tertangkap dan ketua klan Fūma memintaku untuk mengaku apa tujuanku di area mereka. Aku pada saat itu tidak menyadari kalau aku masuk ke wilayah mereka tanpa izin. Setelah urusan yang panjang, aku akhirnya dibebaskan. Tidak kusangka, wajahku memerah setiap kali aku menatap wajah Kirikaze. Perasaan apa ini? Aku harusnya tak boleh menunjukkan emosiku.

3 bulan berlalu, aku sering mengunjungi klan Fūma tanpa sepengetahuan ayahku setelah misi memata-matai keempat kura-kura itu selagi klan ayahku dan mereka masih di Jepang. Aku sering mengobrol dengan Kirikaze daripada dengan saudara-saudaranya. Dia sosok yang tenang namun tajam. Dia juga cerdas. Aku harap waktu tidak berlangsung dengan cepat. Sayangnya, aku mendapat laporan bahwa misiku sudah selesai dan para kura-kura itu sudah kembali ke Amerika. Tentu saja, itu membuatku sedih karena aku tidak akan bertemu Kirikaze lagi. Aku mengatakan salam perpisahan padanya. Respon dari Kirikaze hanya tersenyum padaku mendengar ucapan perpisahanku.

“Walau jarak memisahkan kita, kuharap ini bisa membantu. Kabutku bisa sebagai kantor pos kilat untuk mengantar suratmu padaku dan sebaliknya pun begitu. Ketika aku mengirim surat balasan, aku akan mengirimkannya dengan kabutku.” Kata Kirikaze dengan senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya. Aku agak ragu dengan perkataannya itu, namun aku harus percaya dengannya. Ia memberikan sebuah toples dengan kabut miliknya di dalamnya dan tentu aku menerima toples itu. Setelah aku sampai di Amerika, aku mulai mengirimkan surat pada Kirikaze. Tentunya, aku mengirim surat itu menggunakan kabut di dalam toples pemberian Kirikaze. Besoknya, surat itu menghilang di dalam toples itu. Aku penasaran karena hilangnya surat itu. Seminggu kemudian, aku menerima sebuah surat yang ternyata sudah berada di dalam toples pemberiannya. Setelah kubuka toplesnya, ternyata surat itu dari Kirikaze. Ternyata Kirikaze ada benarnya. Semenjak itu, aku secara diam-diam mengirimkan surat pada Kirikaze. Aku tak ingin ayah mengetahui soal hubunganku dengan Kirikaze. Takutnya, ayah nanti akan memburu klan Fūma ujungnya. Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut sampai sekarang ini.

Hanya saja, 2 tahun terakhir ini sampai sekarang... Kirikaze tak membalas suratku. Sekarang usiaku 20 tahun dan aku sudah memegang tanggung jawab besar sebagai pemimpin klan Foot, bahkan klanku sendiri terpecah semenjak Leonardo membunuh ayahku. Kejadian mengerikan itu membuatku harus pindah ke Jepang karena ada beberapa anggota klan Foot masih berpegang teguh dengan ucapan jahat ayahku dan memutuskan tinggal di Amerika. Aku tak mau sama dengan ayahku. Semenjak aku di Jepang dan mendirikan Klan Foot-ku sendiri dan aku sebagai pemimpinnya, seringkali aku melihat dan merasakan kejadian aneh ketika aku sedang di luar markas. Dimulai dari angin berhembus, langit mendung, dan terkadang hujan. Semua kejadian itu selalu terjadi ketika aku keluar dari markasku sendiri. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi semenjak aku di Jepang.

“Kirikaze... apa yang terjadi...? Aku ingin tahu...” Pikiran dan perasaanku mulai bertanya-tanya. Aku khawatir dengan Kirikaze sekarang. 2 tahun tak membalas surat itu.. rasanya aneh. Mungkin saja ia sedang kebanjiran misi.

* * *

 

**_Boku wa shinde, kimi wa hitori (Ku mati, dan kau sendiri)_ **

**_Tsumi wo daite, namida kareru (Menyembunyikan sebuah dosa, hingga air matamu mengering)_ **

**_“Douka, jibun wo yurushi ("Entah bagaimana memaafkan diri sendiri,)_ **  
**_kokoro, hodokeru you ni” (hingga ku bisa melepaskan hatimu.")_ **

* * *

 

Semakin lama kutunggu... itu membuat kesabaranku habis. Ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Kirikaze tak biasanya lama membalas suratku. Aku penasaran, seberat apa sih misinya klan Fūma samapai 2 tahun tak sempat membalas surat? Sepenting itu kah misi itu daripada suratku? Rasanya untuk menangis pun susah sekali. Aku dikecewakan oleh Kirikaze, orang yang kucintai yang mungkin akan menjadi jodohku... menurutku.

* * *

 

 **_Kaze to natte (Menjadi angin..)_ **  
**_Yasashiku utaikakeru no wa (dan bernyanyi dengan lembut)_ **  
**_Sotto yorisoi (Mendekap dengan lirih)_ **  
**_Narihibiku fuurin (Gema lonceng angin)_ **  
**_Yukkuri kieteyuku (Perlahan menghilang)_ **

* * *

 

 _ **~16 tahun kemudian~**_  
  
16 tahun aku menunggu... namun hasilnya masih nihil. Aku masih belum mendapat balasan itu. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata setetes pun dari mataku. Aku duduk di beranda markasku sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi ke arah wajahku. Langit pun masih mendung. Sudah menjadi hal biasa bagiku ketika aku di beranda markas, langit menjadi mendung. Aku menoleh ke arah lonceng angin yang kugantungkan di depan pintu menuju beranda markasku. Lonceng itu berbunyi dan suaranya perlahan menghilang ketika aku memasuki markasku. Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa angin itu hanya muncul ketika aku di luar saja. Apa ini sebuah pertanda pun aku tak tahu.

* * *

 

 _**Kata wo yosete, kimi no tonari (Kusandarkan bahuku, disisi mu)** _  
_**Yume wo misete, katarikakeru (Menunjukan sebuah mimpi, ku mulai berkata..)** _  
_**Boku wa kyou de, koko wo sarou (Hari ini, ku akan meninggalkanmu)** _  
_**Saigo no boku no negai wa hitotsu (Satu permintaan terakhir dariku)** _  
_**“Douka dare ka wo ai shi (“Bagaimanapun, jatuh cintalah dengan seseorang,)** _  
_**kazoku to nari ikite kure” (berkeluarga dan hiduplah.”)** _

* * *

 

Aku masih jelas mengingat beberapa bawahanku bertanya yang tidak-tidak soal penerus klan ketika aku tak ada nantinya, padahal aku sudah menunjuk orang yang pantas dari klanku sebagai penerusku. Pertanyaan mereka yang aneh itu mulai dilontarkan padaku ketika usiaku 25 tahun.

“Kapan kau menikah?”

“Hei, Anda sudah berusia seperempat abad. Masa Anda tak mencari pasangan hidup?”

“Karai- _sama_ , pikirkan masa depan klan ini. Anda butuh penerus!”

Pertanyaan yang sama masih terus dilontarkan padaku sampai sekarang. Aku bahkan sudah membuka isi hatiku bahwa aku hanya mencintai Kirikaze. Mereka masih tidak mendengarkanku dengan mengatakan bahwa klan Fūma dan klan Foot memiliki perbedaan visi. Aku tidak peduli. Aku bukan Oroku Saki. Aku Oroku Karai, pemimpin klan Foot di Jepang. Kalau kalian masih memikirkan ucapan ayahku, lebih baik kalian pindah haluan dan masuk bagian klan Foot pimpinan Eikichi Gotou.

* * *

 

**_Umarekawaru toki yo michite (Sampai saat waktu ku dilahirkan kembali telah datang..)_ **

* * *

 

Frustasi memenuhi hati dan pikiranku. Ini terlalu lama. Perasaan dan hatiku rasanya sudah kosong. Aku tak percaya Kirikaze meninggalkanku begitu saja. Rasa putus asa bahkan sudah menghantuiku. Rasanya aku ingin membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku pada Kirikaze.

* * *

 

 **_Kaze to natte (Menjadi angin..)_ **  
**_Itoshiku utaikakeru no wa (dan bernyanyi dengan lembut)_ **  
**_Sotto yorisoi (Mendekap dengan lirih)_ **  
**_Nariyamanu fuurin (Gema lonceng angin tiada henti)_ **  
**_Sora ni kieru (Aku akan sirna ke langit)_ **  
**_Ato wazuka na kono toki yo (Sedikit waktu yang tersisa ini)_ **  
**_Kitto mata meguru (Pasti kan datang lagi..)_ **  
**_Sayonara wo shiraseru (Untuk mengingatkan mu akan perpisahan)_ **  
**_Narihibiku fuurin (Gema lonceng angin)_ **

**_Asu ni nareba, kimi wa warau (Ketika esok datang, kau 'kan tersenyum..)_ **  
**_Boku wo wasurete (dan melupakan tentang ku)_ **

* * *

 

Kembali, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke beranda markasku. Langit ternyata masih sama. Langit mendung ketika aku di beranda markasku... lagi. Perbedaannya kali ini, angin berhembus makin keras. Lonceng di berandaku berbunyi makin keras, bahkan tidak berhenti. Air mata mengalir dari mataku. Kurasa... memang Kirikaze tak akan mau berbicara denganku lagi. Mungkin saja aku pengganggunya, bahkan penghalangnya dalam melaksanakan misinya. Aku tak mau jadi penghalang baginya. Mungkin saja ia meminta salah satu saudaranya untuk mengirimkan pesan isyarat menggunakan angin. Ketika lonceng itu berhenti berbunyi... aku tersenyum. Aku melupakan semua hal indah tentang Kirikaze. Aku masuk kembali ke markas. Kubuka laci tempat aku menyimpan surat dari Kirikaze dan aku meminta salah satu bawahanku untuk membakar surat-surat itu. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakan Kirikaze secara total.

* * *

 

**_Mata itsuka au hi made (Sampai hari dimana kita dipertemukan kembali)_ **

* * *

 

Aku membuka mataku. Kulihat sekelilingku. Cahaya di area itu terang bagai mentari pagi. Tempat ini... tempat awal aku bertemu dengan Kirikaze. Seharusnya aku berhasil membuang memoriku soal Kirikaze, tetapi kenapa aku ada di tempat awal pertemuanku dengannya? Langit pun cerah. Bunga di area itu bermekaran. Aku berlarian di sekitar area itu, mencari tahu bagaimana cara keluar dari ilusi ini, namun langkahku terhenti. Pandanganku mengarah ke arah seorang pria yang tepat berdiri di hadapanku. Tatapannya lurus ke arah mataku. Rambut biru kehijauannya tergerai dan membiarkannya tertiup angin. Pakaiannya serba putih. Senyuman hangat terlukis di wajahnya.

“Karai... aku minta maaf karena aku terlalu lama tak membalas suratmu.” Katanya dengan hangat. Aku paham kenapa ia tak membalas suratku agar aku bisa bertemu denganya. Akhirnya... aku bertemu dengan Kirikaze secara tatap muka dan kita bersama selamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N: Akhirnya selesai juga! Aku merasakan mind blown bertebaran di sana-sini. Mungkin kalian terpaksa harus mikir mengenai endingnya apa yang sebenernya terjadi dengan Karai di akhirnya. Oh iya, yang mau tahu kenapa dengan Kirikaze, musti nonton Fūma no Kojiro: Hanran hen biar paham. Buat yang gak tahu, Fūma mugenjin itu jurusnya Kirikaze yang artinya "Illusion of Fūma". Penjelasan soal jurusnya sudah dijelaskan di fanfic Thanks sudah membaca fanfic ini. Review dan likenya kuterima, dan aku gak terima flame. Adios semuanya~!


End file.
